Fire Emblem: Awakening id
by Akenitenshi
Summary: The Ylissean Continent is undergoing great changes as the king of Ylisse declared a war on its neighbor country Plegia, Families suffer, bonds are broken. Is this all an omen for the tale that its about to unfold? (Dropped this project, because of time issues)


_**A/N:**_

 _Hello everyone, before you read my story let me tell y'all that I'm so happy that y'all are taking some time for reading my story. This is my first published story! yay~ Because this is my first story, don't expect it to be perfect, as I am new to this, I just wanted to write a story perfect or not. Being honest with y'all I've tried many, many times writing a Zelda, Pokemon, Megaman, you name it story, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish them. After spending some time playing Fire Emblem games the urge of writing something wouldn't stop! I've just got thru Fire emblem Awakening 3 times and Fire emblem Path of Radiance so y'all can expect some references from Path of Radiance. I would Appreciate if y'all could point any mistakes in writing format, syntax or just simple orthography so that I can correct them and become a better writer! thanks in advance._

 ** _Some little details y'all want to know about my story:_**

 ** _-I DO NOT own any of the characters or settings or whatever trademarks of Nintendo there are present on this fan fiction._**

 ** _-I'm basically retelling The events of Fire Emblem Awakening in my own words._**

 ** _-I'm adding backstory and stuff that comes to my mind._**

 ** _-The story is going to be focused on Robin's (Female) life and people around her._**

 ** _-A.G means the period of time after Grima's banishment._**

 ** _-Many OC's (Maybe)._**

 ** _-The events of Awakening take place on the year 1755._**

 ** _-There are dark mages, but dark magic is not allowed or legal in the Ylissean continent._**

 _Akenitenshi ~ The angel at dawn ~  
_

* * *

Continent of Ylisse, year 1732 A.G the country of Plegia underwent great change. A war against its neighbor county Ylisse led them to a state of misery. Their king was a foolish man blinded by a life full of power and luxuries who recklessly sent his country into war without the support of his people. The country's land cried with the blood of its commoners and farmers who were sent to war without any military knowledge, it was a time of sorrow and pain, the most affected were the common people. Royal families were forced to donate their money to pay the war, many of this families became poor overnight supporting the main house of Plegia or else would be considered traitors. The country's economy was in teeters and after 3 years of crude resistance the king had to forfeit part of Plegia's land and his head as the price for his own foolishness.

Many Plegians hated and resented their king, but even more than that they despised the people of Ylisse, they were heartless people; their ranks savaged their villages, murdered their husbands and children, and violated their wives. They sent the worst of the worst kind of people, people who would kill innocent children not old enough to comprehend the fact that they were getting murdered. They did everything they wanted, all in the name of war.

* * *

-Continent of Ylisse, Country of Plegia, Devaln Village-

A chilly morning breeze ran through the scarce houses of the small village that was usually quite in comparison to that morning. "those dastards are coming!" an angry looking old man said to a younger looking man. "You!, go notify master Validar." There was urgency on his voice. "Yes elder!" The younger man replied and didn't waste a second and started sprinting, in matter of seconds the scenery changed from blurred houses to a sea of forest trees that would get lost anyone unlucky enough to get in by mistake. After some minutes of dodging dead branches and small pits the man found himself standing in front of a huge Villa, the inscriptions Velforma Family were printed on top of the gate and instead of asking for permission to enter and let the gates be opened for him, he rounded the left side of the villa's courtyard and stood in front of a shady looking statue of a dragon. After inspecting it for a second the man proceeded to place his hand on its mouth and with a low sound a small piece of stone on the villa's fence rolled backwards and to the side creating an entrance. He crawled inside and went straight to a small shed. He stood by the window and knocked. The small shed that was now glowing with some kind of green light. The shadow of a person, probably a woman could be seen from outside. "What is so urgent you have to come this way?" the voice was that of a apathetic sounding woman. The man stood for a second as if thinking about what to say. "Notify master Validar that the people of Ylisse are coming" the man could not see the woman standing inside the shed but he could tell that she flinched for a second."this was around twenty minutes ago so they must still be fighting the men on the village." He said that and left immediately leaving a chilling silence behind.

The news were frightening, her family her friends everyone on the village was in danger but specially Master Validar's daughter. The page sprinted trough a small corridor until she stood in front of a breathtaking door with carvings of their God and true master Grima. she knocked on the door impatiently. "what is it?!" a rather angry sounding person stated from inside the room, the girl flinched and swallowed."Master Validar, the people of Ylisse are here!" there was panic on her voice."What?!" He replied bluntly, then there was silence. "Veronica, notify everyone and get the guards to hold off those Ylissean dastards". Validar left the girl and went to a smaller chamber on the other end of the Dark looking mansion, he opened the door startling the young looking woman and her baby, the baby starts crying.

* * *

I stood in silence for a second processing the news that just came out of her mouth. The Ylisseans are coming? now? after all I've gone through? Damned Naga, damn it all! I stood there thinking for what seemed like hours. The page in front of me had a nervous look on her face that brought me back to reality, only a few seconds have transcended, but this cant be happening, Curse you Naga! Master Grima, I need more power, I don't have enough time! I looked at the girl and told her to explain the situation to everyone and that procedures to evacuate HER were in progress. I leave in haste to my wife's chamber and open the door which croaks in protest, I stare at Angelica with a pained look on my eyes. "What is all the ruckus about?" she asked nonchalantly while trying to calm the baby in her arms. "Listen, Ange. I'm sorry it'd come to this but you know Ion is special..." we both look at our precious baby. "Does that mean?" I nod as my only reply." I... see, I love you Validar" She kissed me with tears forming on her eyes. "I love you too, but you know that there is no defying our God's will." I said halfheartedly. At first Angelica was just the perfect vessel to be my offspring's mother, Grima's blood ran strongly on her veins just like in mine, but at some point she made me fall for her. "I... understand, I always loved that devoted part of you." she replied and we moved on.

* * *

It seemed that twenty-five minutes have passed since the arrival of the dire news, the guards escorted me and Validar through a small hidden pathway behind the Villa that would take us to a carriage and then to safety. From the Carriage lights could be seen and the feint trace of voices was carried by the wind. I was getting nervous by the second but Validar's hands came to my shoulders and reassure me that everything was going to be alright. "We are almost there Master Validar" One of the escorts broke the silence, but all of the sudden my senses shook in alarm, Huge balls of fire were flying in our direction. Meteor magic was flying in our direction! and I heard Validar voice a curse in rage. "How!?" How did they manage to find us so quickly? many question rose to my mind but it all became a white flash when something hit us. The horses panicked and neighed in horror, running in different directions which sent our carriage upside down I felt that the world was spinning as I tightened my grip on my dear baby. When I woke up I was bleeding badly and the forest was completely on fire, there was a small river of lava?! coming on my way, Bolganone magic I believed. I didn't listen to my baby cry so I got worried and looked at her with tears forming on my eyes... Were are you Validar?! "How could... this?" the words escaped my mouth and my baby started crying again. She was still alive! my love, my dream, my dear Ion... I'm sorry. My body was screaming in pain and the lava was coming straight to us, I gritted my teeth and cried in pain as my wound was opening as I moved my baby to safety. "I'm sorry my love, to leave you alone in this cruel world, I'm sorry master Grima" I dragged myself as far a way as my body could take me, if they were going to find my deceased body it had to be away of my child so that they wouldn't kill her. I was coughing blood now "I'm sorry Validar... *cough* *cough*" There was more blood and then there was silence, only the sounds of the flames consuming the forest could be heard.

* * *

"Sire, We've finished survey the area, we killed all the men that were able to escape from the village, but the few that escaped with the main carriage were able to escape. We believe we were able to kill Validar an his wife, some of the prisoners we got from the villages confirmed this with rage and tears on their eyes. we had about 15 causalities, 3 dead soldiers, 2 missing, and 10 injured." The soldier finished his report and bid farewell to his general.

Fifteen hours have passed from the assault, it was now past Dusk and everything was painted a shade of grayish black and the men were still surveying the area that was a former brownish forest and now was a pile of black & grey ashes and mid burnt trees and other things. This had been the last assault the Ylisseans would do to the Plegian country. All the Grimleal that had been captured were killed by orders of the king, they had fooled the king of Plegia by telling him they'd let him live as a commoner if he gave away the location of the Grimleal who where a threat in Naga's eyes, and were also the most gifted tacticians of the Plegian country, this role had been in the hands of the Velforma family for generations. "Hey, I think I heard something!" One of the soldiers announced, he had gone way down the area they were surveying. "What is it?" another soldier added. "I don't know its like a feint cry, come and back me up" as the two soldiers approached the sound they realized that it was that of a baby crying, then they saw a small baby wrapped in a dark purple cloth with a weird symbol on it. They stared at it for a second. "Hey should we... kill it?" The soldier asked his partner. "I... don't know but, maybe we should take it to the general" There was skepticism in his voice... "OK you bring it. "M-me?!" ... "OK..." They went back and told the other soldiers what they'd found and after finding their missing dead soldiers they returner to the camp in the village.

... "So you've search around the area, and you are sure there are no survivors?" The General addressed his men with disdain "Yes sir, and we also brought this" One of the soldiers came by with the baby that was now asleep. "A... child?" He stared at it. "Yes we um... didn't know if we were to uh... dispose of it or to keep it" the soldier said with confusion on his voice. "hum... what to do what to do...?" The general sat back on his chair and placed his hand of his chin. "This may not be a bad thing, we can take it back to the Capital and present it to the king" He took a closer look to the child, it was a girl of grey hair probably 1 year old, grey hair aside she had an interesting shape on her right hand, it was some kind of circular inscription, and had a small feint of purple glow. She opened her eyes and started crying "Someone get her out of here, and get her fed. Tomorrow we leave" He instructed the men. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

-Continent of Ylisse, Country of Ylisse, Halidom-

The Men had arrived the afternoon of the next day, there was no welcome celebration for them as their job of slaughtering a whole village was a behind the scenes order from the king himself, yes the Grimleal were a threat for the Halidom but that didn't give the Ylisseans the right to kill people with different religious beliefs just because they could "become a threat", it just had to be done. The men updated the king with details and the king was pleased, then they brought the child to the king and he saw the strange symbol on her hand, he was speechless for a moment "So... they do practice dark magic on these families" He looked at the small creature with eyes of pity. "Kill her" He said bluntly "She can become a threat" The men on the room just looked at each other for a second and nodded "Yes sir". "Wait!" A men interrupted. "Your highness, with all respect I... Don't think its necessary to kill the creature" This men was the Royal Military Captain of the Milda family and a personal friend of the King. "She wont have any yearning for harming the Halidom if no one teaches her to hate Naga" The king brought his hands upward to his chin and joined them. "But this means someone will have to raise her, are you going to do it?" He said expecting an answer. The man hesitated but quickly added "If that's is what it takes to spare her life, so be it" The king smiled, he knew his friend was a kind man, they complemented each other really; The king was a man who would do anything for his subjects even if it was killing the child of his enemy, his friend would always look for a better solution for any predicament. "From now she is your child, make her a good woman" The king announced. "Yes Milord" He said with certainty on his voice. He took the child and said to her "From now on you are part of the Milda family". The baby smiled and tried to grab the beautiful and kind man.

-END OF PROLOGUE-


End file.
